Will time change us?
by Delenalove2012
Summary: When Elena was six Damon left. But 15 years later and a day before her birthday he returns. Will the time they have spent away from each other change how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

**15 years ago**

"But Damon You can't leave." I cried. I love Damon and I don't want him to leave. He says he has been here for six years and people will start to notice he is not aging.  
"Elena don't think of it as me leaving, think of it as... I'm taking a trip."  
"Will I ever see you again?"I sobbed.  
"Of course you will kitten."  
I went to give Damon a big hug and whispered in his ear "I love you Damon."  
And he whispered back "I love you too kitten." And he was gone. No trace to follow. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 years later...**  
"No Caroline I don't want anything big for my birthday!" I sighed, she was always trying to get me something expensive.  
"But Elena you're turning 21 tomorrow!" I never seemed to care much about my birthday after the accident with my parents,it just didn't feel the same without them.  
"It's only my birthday Care it comes every year... Nothing important." When I was rounding the corner to my apartment.  
"Well it's important to me."Someone shouted. I looked up to see Damon. I gasped and nearly dropped my phone.  
"Elena? Hello you still there?"  
"Oh ummm, sorry Caroline I gotta go."  
"But El-" She did not get to finish because I hung up on her. I just stood there for a couple of seconds shocked that he was right in front of me. Then I started running to give him a big hug. My arms went around his neck and my legs around his waist. And his arms went around my lower back, while my face rested in the scoop of his neck and his in my hair. God I missed him so much.


	3. Chapter 3

We were like that for a couple minutes. Just relaxing in each others embrace, until he broke the silence.  
"Someone is happy to see me."  
"Well why shouldn't I be? You have been gone for fifteen years. You don't even know how much I missed you." I said the last part quietly even though he could hear me. I slowly unhooked my feet from around his waist and set them on the ground.  
"Well I've missed you too." He smiled.  
"What brings you back to Mystic Falls anyways?" He just gave me a shocked look. "What."  
"What brings me back here? Well only your twenty-first birthday!"  
"Oh that." I sighed  
"You don't want your birthday to come?" I nodded. "Well why not?"  
"Come inside I'll explain." I grabbed his arm and led him inside. "Well... The reason I don't like my birthday anymore is because I don't really have a family to spend it with anymore." He gave me a confused look.  
"Why not? What about your parents and Jeremy?"  
"Thing is my parents are dead." He just gave me a sorrow filled look and moved a little closer.  
"What about Jeremy?"  
"He ran away shortly after they died leaving a note saying he will come back just not anytime soon and I have not heard from him since." He gave me a pained expression. I started to feel the tears in my eyes, I promised myself I would not cry. I looked over at Damon and he just held his arms open and I feel into them. We sat like that until I stopped crying. Then he broke the silence.  
"I'm taking you out tomorrow night. You're not drinking any alcohol til we go out. Got it?" I nodded yes. "Good." I smiled.  
We fell asleep talking. Tomorrow should be... Interesting.

* * *

**Good or bad? Any suggestions? Please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up Damon wasn't there, but there was a note.  
'Dear Elena, Sorry I was not there when you woke up but I had... Things to do. Be ready by 8:00.~D P.S. Happy Birthday Kitten.'

* * *

I have gotten texts and calls all day, but nothing from Damon. Nothing telling me on where we are going or what I should wear. So I called Caroline.  
"Hey Care, I kind of need your opinion on what I should wear."  
"Elena Miranda Gilbert! Do you have a date?"  
"No, I'm going out with an old friend and I have absolutely no clue what to wear."  
"Well just ask him."  
"That is the problem I don't know how to get a hold of him."  
"Then how did he make plans to go out?"  
"He kind of just showed up. Care can you just come over and please help me?"  
"Yeah I'll be over there in 5 minutes tops."

"Elena?" I heard Caroline shout. "In here." I shouted back.  
"Alright, so what do you have to choose from?"  
"Well I was thinking maybe jeans-"  
"Nope! No way you are wearing jeans out on a date."  
"Like I said before Care it is not a date." I sighed  
"Well whatever it is you are NOT going to wear jeans."  
"Alright, then what should I wear?"  
"How about... Oh I got it! You should wear a black skirt with a blue off the shoulder shirt and I will also do your makeup." She cheered  
Well it's not like Caroline would ever pick out an ugly outfit.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, there wasn't enough inspiration during winter break.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright I'm all done." Caroline cheered. I looked in the mirror and gasped. _Is that really me?_ There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll go get it!" Caroline squealed.  
Well here goes nothing.  
**Damon POV**  
A girl with blonde hair and a big smile answered the door.  
"Hi, you must be Damon." The bubbly blonde said.  
"Yes I am, and you are...?"  
"Oh sorry, I'm Caroline."  
"Well hello Caroline. Is Elena ready yet?"  
"Elena, Damon is here!" She yelled.  
I heard her shuffle around upstairs. She walked down the stairs, she is so beautiful.  
"Hey Damon." she said  
"Hello Elena."  
"So where are we going?"  
"That is for me to know and for you to do, dot, dot." she just groaned in response.  
"She doesn't like not knowing where she is going." Caroline said.  
"Oh I know and that is exactly why I am not telling her."  
"Can we go?" Elena said. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
"Yeah let's go kitten." I said.  
**Elena POV**  
When he put his arm around my shoulders I felt a tiny spark and I'm pretty sure he felt it too.  
"So you're really not gonna tell me where we are going?"  
"Nope, it's a surprise."  
"Can you at least give me a hint."  
"No, just be patient."  
It had been about twenty minutes since we left my apartment._ Where is he taking me? _I thought.  
"Damon are we almost there?"  
"Almost, just hold on." I saw him smirk. "And we are here." He said.  
"Where are we?" I looked at the building. It was a big building with lights flashing everywhere and two big bouncers standing outside.  
"Well Elena, this is club sky."

* * *

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while I was just working on a new story. Please read and review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena POV**  
"Never heard of it." Is simply all I say. He looks at me baffled and I giggle. "What is that bad?" I ask

"Yes. I mean I thought you would have at least recognized the name." He said still having that shocked look on his face.

"God Damon, stop looking at me like I killed a puppy." I smile which causes him to smirk. Without another word he motions for me to follow him.

When we get to the door one of the bouncers ask for his name.

"I'm not exactly on the list." He smirks and the bouncer looks at him curiously. "But you see it's my friends twenty-first birthday." He points towards me and the man follows his finger; Damon looks the guy in the eyes and says "And you're gonna let us in, free of charge of course."

"I'm gonna let you in free of charge." He repeats. The man moves so we can get past and Damon grabs my hand pulling me along.

"Why did you compel him?" I ask. He doesn't reply so I stop, also stopping him, he looks back at me then down at our joined hands. I blush and quickly unlink them.

"Don't think of it as me compelling him, think of it as me asking him to let us in free because it's your birthday." He said with a smile on his face. I just shake my head and let it go "So what should we do first, Kitten?" He asks

"Shots!" I yell before bursting through the main doors. I am greeted by bright lights and loud music. Even though I couldn't see him I could tell that Damon was smirking.

I spot the bar and rush towards it, Damon hot on my heels. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm extremely sorry I have not updated in a while I have been really busy. Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon POV**

We've been here a few hours. Elena was at the bar flirting with some guy and I was in a booth with some girl that I can't even remember the name of. I was too focused on Elena to care what she was talking about.

Even from where I was sitting, Elena looked a little drowsy.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asks sounding a little annoyed. I turn to her.

"Not really." I answer simply. She scoffs in response. She gets up and stomps away like a child, I laugh at the resemblance.

I look over to where Elena was sitting and she was not there anymore. I scanned the club, but I didn't see her anywhere. I started to panic; I could feel the veins crawling under my eyes.

**Elena POV**

I tried to fight him, but he drugged me. Where is Damon? "Help." I tried to yell

"Shh. No one can hear you." He breathed. I felt his hot breath on my skin and it made me cringe.

"My friend is going to kill you." I threatened him.

"Like he would notice you're gone." He laughed. He was probably right, last time I saw Damon he was talking to some girl.

All of a sudden he is thrown off of me and I'm about to fall when two strong arms grab me. I look up to see familiar ice blue eyes looking down at me with concern. "Damon." I breath out.

"Elena are you okay? I should have gotten here sooner. I'm gonna tear that asshole to pieces." He says looking back at the guy who is slumped against the wall clutching his head.

"He drugged me." I say as if it isn't already obvious enough.

"Can you stand?" He asked softly

"Yeah." Is all I could respond with. He nods and lets go of me, making sure I'm steady first, and has the guy pinned against the wall. All I hear is the snapping of bone and I shudder. That is the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Good or not?** **Well I'm off to see the new episode of the Vampire Diaries c:**


End file.
